Sesshomaru's Lesson
by Langus
Summary: When Rin is captured and nearly killed by a demon named Menomaru, Sesshomaru learns a few surprising things about himself and his relationship with Rin. One shot. Please read and review!


_Sesshomaru's Lesson_

_- A Oneshot -_

The ogre demon tightened its grip around his captive's small body, forcing her to cry out in pain. The sound reached Sesshomaru's ears and he felt the true demon within him began to bubble forth. The sounds of her cries awakened a desperate instinctual need that demanded he protect her at all costs. He couldn't explain the reasons why he was willing to risk life and limb to save her when she was in trouble, not even to himself. He would do anything to protect her from harm, but why? She was merely a human after all… Or was she something more to him now?

Like every other child in Japan, Rin had inferior, mortal parents. She was human and humans by their very nature were detestable and yet, she alone was different. It was only during moments when her life was in jeopardy that he remembered that she was not like he and Jaken. Human as she was, _her_ life was fragile and finite. He sometimes forgot such things until he was forcibly reminded, and only then did the panic tear through him like a hot blade. He wouldn't always be there to save her and one day she would die without him. One day he would fail her, but not today.

Eyes glowing red with rage, Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and pointed it directly at his opponent.

"Release the girl," he commanded in a voice of icy calm.

His transformation had begun but he remained in control. The ogre laughed, a repulsive, disgusting sound, and leered down at Sesshomaru from his towering height.

"Such insolence! I will release the girl when you pry her broken body from my corpse!"

The wind stirred around Sesshomaru but he remained un-phased. His unblinking stare pierced through the darkness and directly into the demon's yellow eyes. The silence was disturbed only by the deep throaty growl that had begun to arise in the dog demon's throat. Barely seeming to move a hair, he leapt into the air and brought his Tokijin down in a brilliant flash of red light. The evil energy pulsed through the air like lightning and struck the ogre's chest. The ground shook with the force of the blast but once the dust had cleared the beast remained standing, looking no worse for the wear. He laughed and regarded Sesshomaru with amusement.

"Did you really think you could touch me with that pitiful sword? Stop being such a pest and allow me to enjoy my dinner in peace!"

With the same blind determination that he so often chastised his half demon brother for, Sesshomaru attacked the ogre's giant body again and again, and each time barely leaving a mark against his dark flesh. Was there no way to defeat him? Sesshomaru was a powerful demon but the brute strength of the ogre was the likes of something he'd never seen before.

The beast laughed at Sesshomaru's efforts. He enjoyed toying with him, watching him struggle and lose. How important was this human child to him that he would continue attacking when it was apparent that it was futile. "What is this human to you?" he asked out of curiosity, dangling Rin's limp body in front of his eyes and peering at her quizzically. Sesshomaru sneered.

"She is a human, nothing more. She is my property and I want her back."

Was that it? If Rin were merely property like a sword or a servant than why did he feel so anxious at the thought of losing her? Never in his 900 years of life had he cared a moment for the life of any mortal but Rin. Somehow through her mysterious magic, she'd endeared herself to him and become a part of his heart. The only truth he knew was that losing her was not a fate he was willing to accept. In the end, did it matter was his reasons were for saving her? Did it truly make a difference why or how he cared about the girl? She was his Rin, it was simple.

For a brief moment Sesshomaru mused over the realization that he was more like his half-demon brother Inuyasha than he'd previously thought. For years he had scoffed at the hanyou for falling in love with mortal women and in the end he had come to care for a mortal child himself as if she were his own.

Realizing that he was lacking the strength to battle the ogre for much longer, Sesshomaru stopped fighting. He stood before the demon with his sword tip resting in the soft earth and looked up into the demon's eyes. It snorted, sending thick clouds of mist puffing out from his large nostrils into the air.

"Would you trade my life for the girls?"

Sesshomaru's voice rose up from the ground to reach the demon's ears, sounding as clear and calm as if they were bartering a horse for a cow. The ogre cocked a curious eyebrow and squinted a large yellow eye at the dog demon standing proudly before him. Sensing he was being tricked, he squeezed the girl's body until she let out a pitiful whimper. Sesshomaru winced inwardly at her helpless cry and felt his body's transformation continue. With eyes as red as blood, he gazed up at the demon and cursed him.

"Damn you bastard! I told you my life is yours! Let her free!"

"I want to hear you beg dog demon," he sneered. "If you want the life of his pathetic human saved I want to hear you beg for it." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and tightened his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. _To think this demon actually wanted him to beg for Rin's life!_ The sound of another whimper from Rin was enough to crush his pride. What good was pride if he was incapable of protecting those who fostered it? Dropping to one knee, the great dog demon bowed his head he did what he thought he would never do. He begged the ogre to let Rin live.

"Allow the girl to live. Take this Sesshomaru's life in exchange for hers. …Please."

Rin's eyes cracked open and she gazed down at her protector through the haze of pain. Her small body throbbed from the pressure of the demon's grip but she refused to give up. She had to live for Sesshomaru – he and Jaken needed her. When she heard the unfamiliar "please" escape her master's lips she gasped in surprise. Was the ogre truly so strong that even the mighty Lord Sesshomaru was no match for him?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened upon hearing Rin's small voice whisper his name. Looking up he saw her staring down at him bleary eyed, her tiny face attempting to smile through the pain. "I knew you would come for me Lord Sesshomaru. I just knew it!" Their reunion, however, was short-lived though. She barely managed one more smile before she fainted from the pain. The ogre had the audacity to laugh.

"What a pleasant little reunion! Since you have upheld your part of the bargain dog demon, I will uphold mine." With that, the ogre opened his great hand and let Rin's body fall through the air. Sesshomaru leapt swiftly to catch her before she hit the ground. Landing softly back upon the dusty earth, he knelt down onto one knee and held Rin's body close. With his hand resting protectively on her back he could feel her small heart beating strong and healthy in her chest. The feeling of her heart's beat against his hand took him back to the first time he had saved her life. He'd held her then, just as he did now. He'd known from that moment that she was his responsibility to protect and yet he had never once thought her a burden.

Satisfied that Rin was no longer in danger he looked at her longingly before setting her down on the ground. Using Tenseiga he placed a protective barrier around her in case his opponent should choose to go back on his promise. When he was certain that she would be alright, he at last stood rigid before the demon and waited patiently for him to make his move. He did not flinch when the beast picked him up by the collar of his silk kimono and sniffed him curiously before tossing him into the deep cavern of his mouth.

Rin watched helplessly as the scene transpired before her. Stuck within Tenseiga's protective barrier she could do nothing but watch as the most important person in her world was devoured whole. Putting her tiny hands against the barrier's walls she stared after the empty spot where her beautiful Lord Sesshomaru had stood. Had he truly given his life to save her? Did Sesshomaru care for her that much?

Hot tears scalded Rin's cheeks as she thought of what life would be like without her valiant Lord Sesshomaru by her side. Who would protect her from the humans and the other demons? Ah-un and Jaken were her family too, but she never felt as close to them as she did the silver-haired dog demon. He had given her life and without him by her side she felt lost and alone. When the emotions overwhelmed her she cried out for him from the depths of her heart even though she knew he could no longer hear her.

"LORD SESSHOMARUUUU!"

She broke down into sobs then, not caring anymore about being brave or strong. Sometimes even Rin forgot she was still just a child of nine years. With her head buried into her arms she didn't notice the first stirrings from within the demon's belly. The ogre poked at his stomach, as if trying to dispel whatever indigestion the dog demon had given him.

When the ogre's voice suddenly boomed with a howl of indignation, Rin's head jerked upright only to be covered just as quick. She shielded her eyes as best she could from the sudden blinding flash of red light that cut through the demon's belly. Only once the dust had begun to settle did she dare open her eyes again. Rubbing away the dampness left by the tears on her lashes and cheeks, she peered hopefully into the cloud of dirt that hovered in the air.

As the dust slowly dissipated, the dark figure of her lord began to take shape. He stood tall, Tokijin in hand, with eyes as red as the most radiant burning sunset. As soon as his eyes locked with Rin's his face returned to its normal calm and he deliberately sheathed the sword at his side.

Rin sat perched on her hands and knees. Her entire being itched to run to him. She needed to feel the solid, imposing presence of his body by her side. It was the only way she would believe what her eyes were showing her. Displaying a momentary flash of weakness, Sesshomaru dropped to one knee and bowed his head while his hand support his body atop the dry earth. At the same time the barrier around her dissipated.

The sight of her lord kneeling weakened and prone before her, forced her body into motion. Even though every step brought her nothing but pain, she took one, then another, and another until eventually she was running to his side. If Lord Sesshomaru could fight the pain then so could she. As she neared she saw that he was breathing heavily, exhausted from his fight inside the demon's belly.

Rin's steps slowed to a stop mere feet away from her lord. Her heart wanted to throw herself at him with reckless abandon and tell him over and over again how happy she was that he was still alive. Her time with Lord Sesshomaru however had taught her that these types of emotional displays were not permitted. She put a finger to her lips, entirely unsure what to do. Sesshomaru's sudden tight embrace left her gasping with surprise.

"Rin…you are safe." His voice laced with relief and the sound of his words warmed her from the toes up. She'd always looked up to him as Lord Sesshomaru, her valiant protector and leader, never once thinking that it mattered at all to him whether she lived or died. He was a demon after all and she a mere human, as Master Jaken often reminded her.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he took in the moment. _She is safe. She is alive._ It was all he could have hoped for. Tightening his grip on her tiny body, he bowed his head. There were times when he allowed his pride to dictate his words, but this would not be one of them.

"Forgive me Rin. My actions were…inexcusable."

The girl's mouth fell open with surprise, but she quickly closed it again. A radiant smile spread across her face and she gingerly pushed her way out of his embrace. He gazed at her and let his arm drop back to the earth to brace his body. His eyes were still dark with pain and guilt. The smile did not leave Rin's face though and she twirled herself in a small circle.

"You saved me Lord Sesshomaru! Rin doesn't need to forgive you for that! I knew you would save me all along!"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide with surprise. Who was this girl that she felt no resentment towards him for not being there to protect her? She put her life entirely into his hands, trusting him to keep it safe. The weight of the responsibility weighed heavily upon his shoulders but he could not give her up. Though he knew it was selfish, he couldn't leave Rin to be with her own kind. He needed her, for what reason he did not know, only that it was all consuming. He knew he needed her to be by his side for as long as she was able. He no longer felt complete without her.

A small smile crossed his lips and he nodded towards her, making a silent vow to himself to never allow her to come so close to danger again. Pushing himself up to his full height he towered over her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with emotion and ran quickly to his side. Quite unexpectedly she took his clawed pinky finger and wrapped her small hand around it. He looked down at her confused, but nodded once he realized what she was doing. Rin smiled up at him and laughed.

"Let us go find Master Jaken."

An unlikely pair, Sesshomaru and Rin walked hand in hand towards the forest where they were sure Master Jaken and Ah-Un were dutifully waiting for them. Their battle with the ogre had taught them much about one another, but most importantly they'd learned how much they needed each another. The fact that Rin was a human didn't matter anymore. There was no longer a need for distinction between human and demon. They were simply Rin and Sesshomaru – a strange family, but a family nonetheless.

A warm wind from the east whipped around them as they walked, stirring up the leaves in the trees above them. Sesshomaru watched as Rin broke away to run through the shower of leaves falling around them. He closed his hand into a fist, feeling the warmth of her touch quickly fading on his skin. Though his face remained expressionless, he watched her fondly and knew in his heart that he had finally learned the lesson his father had intended for him – the mighty Lord Sesshomaru had finally learned to love.

_Author's Note: _My first Sesshomaru and Rin fic, revised as of August 2008. Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
